mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Odyssey Crew
INTRODUCTION The main cast of Odyssey: Initiation, a sci-fi adventure series about their trek across the galaxies with all of them have their own goals in mind--but turmoil erupts when those motivations bring each other into conflict with one another. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by George Pell. Character designs by Victor Koroedov (formerly Phil Cho). Produced and published under MW's science-fiction imprint, Jettison Zone. CREATIVE TEAM FOR ARC 1, "INITIATION" Writer: George Pell Artist: Luke Horsman Letterer: Luke Horsman Editor: Ethan Herbert Using characters created by: George Pell Character designs by: Victor Koroedov Covers by: Luke Horsman Initiation is intended to begin sometime in 2018. MEMBERS Achilles: John Gale, aka Agent Achilles of the Sentinels, is the Captain of the Odyssey, after surviving the invasion of the Basku, John Gale was inducted into the Sentinel program, a group of elite soldiers who act as the front-line of defense for the Union Council, and given command of the most advanced ship in the Human Fleet, the Odyssey. Rose Reyna: A detective in the Vertari Police force, Rose is one of the aliens that joins the Odyssey. Considered a genius even among the hyper advanced Vertari, Rose has dedicated her life to protecting those from the same kinds of evil that she experienced in her childhood. Viking: Lincoln David was a decorated soldier who reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander, but after the tragic loss of his wife in the invasion of Basku, Lincoln resigned his commission and became a mercenary, known as the Viking for his brutal and effective use of his axe, now he has one mission to hunt down those who murdered his wife. AD-37Y: The chief engineer aboard the Odyssey AD-37Y is an advanced AI of unknown origins who joined the Alliance to learn more about organics and one day find those that created him. Yokel Utax: A member of the Gurak Special Forces, Yokel is another alien who joins the Odyssey. Yokel joins after his ship and crew are found dead and adrift in space, forcing Yokel to swear an oath of vengeance against the man who killed his brothers. Lt. Mason Bridge: A lieutenant in the Alliance who is loyal to humanity above all else. Mason comes from a long line of soldiers who live by one simple philosophy: Get the job done. Basmah "Bas" Salehi: Joined the Alliance Flight Academy at the age of 18 and graduated top of her class, she's had a decorated career as a pilot and now takes the helm of the Odyssey. Ellysaria "Elly" Selaris: A freelance journalist, specializing in stories that come from the front lines of the continuous war between the Union and the Confederacy. Will join the team in the second arc. ENEMIES Hades: The main antagonist of Odyssey, a treacherous Sentinel who turned on the Alliance. His motivations are unknown, but he's a lethal opponent. The Confederacy: The enemies of the Alliance. Hades is an operative of them in their quest to retrieve a mysterious artifact. Tsaricx: The Supreme Clan Leader of the Scavengers, she's brutal and rules the Scavengers with an iron fist--often beating or mutilating anyone who dares to disobey her. The Scavengers: A group of outlaws who live in a dead sector of space in The Odyssey. Jehovah: An ancient and mysterious alien threat. ART SEE ALSO Team Zeta Krieg Marlon Baptiste